Sombra's Eclipse
by smithy forever
Summary: The son of Sombra. What will happen to silver eclipse when he is face to face with his father?


**Sombra's Eclipse**

 _Thank you to David Moore for allowing me to use your OC charter Silver Eclipse. Without you this would not have been possible._

 **Chapter 1**

 **Only those close to king Sombra knew of his Eclipse.**

 **The story starts in Sumira empire hospital. Sombra held Melody's hoof, Melody screaming in pain and then the first shrieks of life flooded the room. Sombra was delighted just for a second then he turned to Melody who was not in a good way, Her breathing was shallow, Her last words "Sombra take..."a high pitched noise filled the room "MEL! MEL, MEL!" Sombra screamed tears which burned like acid rolled down his face, Suddenly Sombra was reminded of his new born foul "Silver Eclipse" Sombra said pulling the foul close "I will protect you forever"**

 **Eclipse was in the forest experimenting with his magical abilities although the young Pegasus could not use magic properly but since he had been around nature daily he developed the ability to make plants grow stronger and quicker.**

 **Sombra always thought that his promise would be kept eternally, but would it?**

 **One faithful day the changelings attacked. During this battle, Sombra was gravely injured. A 7 year old Eclipse, who was outraged picked up a sword and swung it around. Then a beam of light shone from Eclipse.** _What was it?_ **It was his cutie mark a shield with two swords crossing it. Nothing could faze this stallion with his magic charging him he ran, stabbing the changeling leader right where a heart should be. The entire changeling fell to the ground but as everypony know a changeling hasn't got a heart, it has to be earned. Without the army down the changelings would not be able to win. One last blow would finish them off, Eclipse held the sword above his head and rammed it straight throw the changeling leader. Green blood started oozing out of the corpse and the army retreated back to the changeling forest.**

 **Sombra groaned in agony, rolling over on his left side, Blood pouring out of his chest. Was this the end? Eclipse ran to his father, tears rolling down his face "dad I can't lose you" he said standing over Sombra. A bright white light... Sombra awoke in sumira hospital, His adoring son lying next to him. Sombra quickly noticed the sing of protection upon his son flank and placed his hoof on it. Eclipse was now a young stallion and Sombra couldn't believe it. Eclipse quickly turned around and warped his hooves around his neck. "Dad your ok!" Sombra hugged his son tightly. Sombra recovered over the next few months. By the time he was fully recovered it was December. Sombra loved this month because on the 5** **th** **was eclipses birthday. This year Sombra had planned a surprise party for his little knight. The 5** **th** **of December came quickly, that morning Sombra found himself in tears. The memory of his son's birth had come flooding back to him; the loss of his marefriend. Before he could face eclipse he would have to go to the place he created for the love of his life. He walked in to a privet garden just for melody. There upon a tombstone was her name. Sombra put his hoof on top of the gray rock and whispered "he's 8 today" tears dripping on the flower bed "has it really been 8 years" Sombra said in disbelieve. His ears pricked up as he heard hoof steps behind him he turned around to see a young silver foul standing there. Neither of them said a thing as eclipse walked up to the tombstone. He ran his hoof over his mother's name. And walked away, Sombra ran after him but eclipse was nowhere to be found.**

 **Sombra panicked even before checking the castle grounds.**

 **The party was cancelled. Sombra ran around like a headless chicken screaming "SILVER ECLIPSE!" over and over. His love for his son was quite clear. The whole kingdom searched far and wide for the young foal but he was not found until a year later on the very same date. Sombra was not pleased for all he knew his son was dead but at the same time relived. Sombra stood up and picked up his now 9 year old son and never let him out of his sight till he was 14.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Silver eclipse always dreamt of travelling equstria but Sumira is surrounded by the crimson ocean which made it hard to travel. Silver eclipse knew one thing his father would never let him go. As silver gazed at the shimmering stars wondering what it was like past sumira. King Sombra was speaking with the captain of the royal guard of sumira about eclipse and his disappearance.**

 **No pony knew what happened to the stallion but silver eclipse.**

 **Back 6 years ago a young lost Pegasus wonder deeper in to the dead forest and stumbled upon a cave. Inside the cave was a bottomless pit. Something pushed silver eclipse; he stumbled forward and fell down the pit. Falling at an alarming speed eclipse used his natural magic to make the vines around the edge wrap round his waste. Silver hung there breathing heavily.**

 **Silver looked down to find himself just a few inches of the floor. The vine relished him and with a thud he hit the cold stone floor. Shaking it off, he got up a trotted further in the cave. He stumbled across what was known as the jewel of the moon. Silver eclipse couldn't believe his eyes; there it was spinning in front of him. He reached to touch the cyan stone and then nothing it all went dark when silver eclipse awoke the stone was gone. His mane a tail was shining bright after a few minutes they faded out. What had just happened? A question that would not be answered for years to come.**

 **Present day**

 **Silver eclipse and quake his little dragon buddy stood on the balcony talking about adventures the duo will go on someday. Quake loved books and he remembered everything he read. Eclipse had a secret to tell quake so the boys walked to his bedroom. When they were both in silver shut the door. "What is it?" quake asked**

" **Well me and you have been together since I was nine right" silver said looking at the ocean blue carpet. Quake nodded silver continued till he got to the point. "I meet somepony"**

 **Quake blinked in disbelieve. "A mare?" he asked trying to get more information**

 **Silver eclipse didn't need to answer he could read that from the slightly scary smile upon his friends face. "So what's she like?" he said nudging his fore hoof.**

" **She is purple, funny, cute and she intelligent"**

 **Quake saw the look on his best friends face; he was head over hooves in love. All he could wonder did she feel the same way.**

 **Meanwhile in Ponyville**

 **Twilight sparkle was telling spike about the scary forest she discovered. It was dark the trees were overgrown but there he was a small silver stallion. Their gaze meet, hearts racing, who was she/he? The couple spoke. Twilight sparkle spoke assertively "who are you?"**

" **Silver eclipse" he replied quickly. Twilight continued to question silver until she realized he wasn't a threat. "So miss sparkle" silver said nervously "where did you come from?"**

" **Well I came through a portal" tapping her horn "how did you get here?" she asked curiously**

" **I don't know" silver said looking down at his hooves.**

 **Twilight tilted her head "I was wondering through the forest that surround sumira and then you were here"**

 **Suddenly twilight stopped talking to spike "twi, twi, wake up" spike said shoving her off the sofa**

 **Back in sumira**

 **Quake is sitting in the middle of the ocean blue floor reading star swirl the bearded the unfinished spell. Silver is still in a trace about twilight. He barely even knew the mare and he was smitten. All he could think about was her violet coat, her love of books and her big lavender eyes. Meanwhile his father was in his room looking at old pictures of him and melody. Tears running down his face but not of sadness for he knew she died bringing his son into the world. The next day Sombra allowed eclipse to go into the forest for the first time in eight months. That meant he would be able to see twilight. Eclipse ran into the forest, in search for miss sparkle. When he saw her he wrapped his hooves around her waist and picked her up over his head. Twilight was laughing but what Sombra didn't say to eclipse is that he wasn't alone. Sombra had sent on of the guards to watch him to make shore he didn't go missing again. The guard saw it all and reported back to king Sombra. Sombra was not pleased, when silver eclipse returned Sombra sat him down and questioned him on the violet female. "Dad we are just friends" eclipse said to try and calm his father down. "Do friends stare into each other's eyes?" he was trying to catch silver out**

" **We were having a staring contest" he said sharply "she also invited me to meet her friends in ponyville" Sombra looked at his son and what he saw was melody, he was so much like her. Sombra hung his head "you may go tomorrow but be back before night fall" silver was overjoyed he jumped up and hugged his father tightly "thanks dad" then eclipse ran off to find quake. "Quake! Quake where are you?" silver yelled, the dragon popped out from the library "I should have guessed" silver said with a grin on his face.**

" **What is it silver?"**

 **Dad is letting me go and see twilight and her friends tomorrow!" the stallion jumped into the air.**

" **Calm down" he said whilst putting his claw on his friends foreleg. Eclipse tilted his head "what's wrong?" he questioned worried expression**

" **How do you know your father won't send a spy?"**

" **I hadn't thought of that" eclipse said wondering if his father would really do that.**

 **The two boys when to bed and when they awoke, silver was as excited as the night before.**

 **Sombra watched as his son and the small dragon ran into the forest to meet the violet female once more. Twilight waited until she felt he was there and stepped through the portal. The couple hugged and didn't want to separate until twilight noticed quake. "Who is this?" she asked smiling for she had brought along spike.**

" **Quake miss sparkle" the silver dragon replied. Spike cruelled out from under a bush. "Twilight we should be getting to..." spike stopped for he had noticed the silver dragon with his fierce looking golden claws behind his back. "Spike this is quake and silver eclipse" twilight said watching spike and quake examine each other. "Cousin!" quake and spike exclaimed at the same time.**

 **Twilight just tilted her head and smiled "lets get back to ponyville" she turned around and opened a orange portal "this will get us to ponyville" she explained. The group found themselves in twilight's library "welcome to my humble abode" she said raising her hoof. Silver and quake looked around all they could see was books all the way up to the ceiling. Quake walked around the room he had never seen so many books he hadn't read. He turned around to twilight "Miss Sparkle do you mind if I read?"**

" **Of course you can" she said pulling out a chair. As the other three trotted out of the room quake began to read. Meanwhile silver was in front of five mares he had never met before. A pink hypo one called Pinkie Pie, a orange apple loving one called Apple Jack, a yellow shy looking one called Fluttershy and a pale blue one with rainbow hair called Rainbow Dash and finally a white one who was wearing an all silver suite called Rarity. "Hello ladies" eclipse said bowing down at their hooves. Silver noticed them all wearing a choker with a colour jewel in it. "Girls what interesting necklaces you are wearing" twilight told him about the elements of harmony and at the moment they could remove the cause a strange creature called discord was about to visit. Twilight trusted him but for the safety of equstria they had them. Twilight had silver all to herself now. The couple laid on the freshly cut grass gazing endlessly into the sky. Neither of them had a care in the world until quake came running with spike "twilight!, twilight" the small purple dragon called "it's from princess celestia" handing over a scroll twilight read it aloud "dear Twilight sparkle come to canterlot as soon as possible" she turned to eclipse "sorry i have to go" then she opened a blue portal "this will take you home" he hugged her and stepped through the portal quake jumping through after. The boys found themselves in the forest "come on silver lest get home" silver stood there "what do you think she is doing?" he asked his dragon companion. Quake shrugged a carried on walking. When the lads arrived at the castle Sombra was there waiting for them. "Did you guys have fun?" Sombra's red pupils were brighter than usual. The boys looked down at the ground "twilight got a letter from princess celestia so we had to go" eclipse said sadly. Sombra put his hoof on his sons back and winked at him. Later that evening "hey silver your dads pupils are blood red, is he ok?" quake said whilst reading a big black book. Silver stopped and thought about his father "maybe he's sick" he said looking at the marble floor. "He will be ok" quake said closing his book. The next time silver and twilight saw each other; sliver gave her a sapphire blue pendent and said "this will protect you". As the months passed twilight found herself spending more time with silver eclipse. Suddenly silver knelt down and asked twilight to marry him, overwhelmed she said yes. Then they sheared a blissful kiss.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **After their engagement twilight quickly visited Sombra the visit was in say hi and out.**

 **Sombra had to go somewhere important and left silver eclipse in charge. This was the first time Sombra had left since the attack of the changelings. Two days later this black bug like mare was spotted patrolling the borders. Silver requested that guards stay on the borders. Whilst silver was asleep a changeling got in and changed into Sombra. Silver woke up early that morning and found his father back two weeks early "dad you're back early" he said crossing his hooves.**

" **Yes my boy the cancelled the meeting" the impostor said trying to sound like Sombra. Silver eclipse sat there his forelegs crossed. His father was acting strange. "Dad what's going on?" he said pointing a spoon at the impostor. The impostor turned to him "I have no idea what you're talking about" it continued to cook. Silver watched** _why is he cooking?_ **He thought to himself. The changeling impostor finished cooking; it had slipped a small amount of a sleeping drug into the food. Silver never ate his father's cooking anyway but this time Sombra was more encoring than usual. "Come on my boy eat the eggs" the impostor said trying to force feed the teen. When silver eclipse refused there was a flash of green, instead of Sombra standing in front of silver there was a bug like pony with holes in its forelegs "with you out the way" it hissed "we can take over Equstria" the changeling tried to catch silver but he wasn't stupid he jumped up expanding his wings and flew out the room. The changeling followed but it couldn't find silver anywhere. Eclipse knew it was an ambush so how many others are there. The war started chrysalis told her babies to feed. She watched from a distance "perfect" she hissed .Soon most of sumira had fallen. The only two that could stop her was silver eclipse and quake. Silver felt this strange power surge,** _what was that?_ **He thought to himself. He came out of his hiding place and saw sumira at its weakest. His home, everypony he cared about was out there dying. He found chrysalis "hey queen of the bugs!" he needed to get her attention somehow. Chrysalis turned to him "little runt" she paused then whipped a tear from her eye. "Prepare to die runt!" she shrieked. Her horn light up green, a beam shot toward silver eclipse but she missed. "Miss Bug face" silver said standing assertively. This outraged chrysalis even more. Silver continued "what do you want?" chrysalis attacked again, she hissed one word "REVENGE!"**

" **Revenge for what?" silver said staring blankly at Chrysalis**

 **Queen chrysalis was outraged once more and attacked silver again. This time she got him. Silver fell to the ground screaming in agony but he wouldn't give up yet. He pushed himself up and stood now outraged himself he attacked chrysalis. He picked up a bronze candle holder and ran with it towards the changeling queen. He swung it round and then threw it at her. It hit her directly in her mussel. A lime green beam of light shot out of chrysalis horn and struck silver eclipse in his heart. Silver fell to the ground with a thud, blood gushing from his chest. Chrysalis trotted up to the silver stallion and put her hoof in the wound causing eclipse to scream "for what you did to my father" she said in a soft voice. She than opened her clear wings and flew out the window. Quake came sliding round the corner. His eyes fixed on the pool of blood around his friend. "Silver" he said hoping it was a prank. He saw the blood running out of his oldest friend's chest. He breathed fire on the wound to make it stop bleeding. Tears running down quakes face. He dragged him to safety but quake only being a baby dragon quickly got tired. Then a mysterious stallion appears out of nowhere. His coat was blood red, big blue eyes, his beetle wings where opaque red. The changeling stallions looked at silver and said "my mother's doing" and shock his head. Quake tried to stop the changeling coming near his friend. "Stay away beast!" quake said panting. The changeling simply ignored quake and picked up silver eclipse "come along little dragon" he said putting his holey foreleg on quakes shoulder. Quake stood still "who are you?" he asked crossing his claws. The red changeling stopped "I'm dark fury" he then continued walking. Quake wondered why a changeling would betray its queen. Quake coughed "Dark fury isn't it?" he stopped and waited for a reply but Dark fury just carried on walking "so why betray your queen?" Dark fury froze "Mother betrayed me" he said laying silver down on a rock. Quake stood there in shock** _mother? Was this a changeling thing?_ **He thought to himself. "Excuse me but do all changeling call their queen Mother?" he asked wanting to know more about this mysterious stallion. Dark fury shock his head "only royal changelings can call her Mother" quake stumbled back "Y-your Chrysalis's son" quake stuttered. Dark fury said nothing he turned to silver and put his hoof on the wound, silver let out a small groan. Dark fury's horn light up blue and he began to operate on silver eclipse. When he had finished quake thanked him "without you my friend would have been dead" he held out his claw. Dark fury just stood there "don't mention it" he said in a soft voice "the fight isn't over yet" he said looking over at silver. Suddenly the trio appeared in what looked like a giant beehive. "This is the hive" the explained to dragon and his unconscious friend. "I never go either of your names"**

" **Oh I'm quake and that's silver eclipse" quake said pointing at the unconscious Pegasus. Dark fury walked over to silver and put him on his back. "We can't stay here long" suddenly the room light up red and they were but at the ruins of sumira. Queen chrysalis was watching over and noticed her son and that runt. She swooped and landed in front of them "good job my boy" she hissed**

 **Dark fury stood there "Mother what are you doing, YOU PROMISED!" Chrysalis cackled and trotted around the three boys "my darling son, you should know by now that mummy knows best" she stared at the weak runt, She noticed the stitches "tut, tut, tut you helped the enemy" she then shoot at her own son. Dark fury felt something in his chest. What was it? He looked at Chrysalis "what have you done" chrysalis just stared at him. She smiled "you finally found out, it's your heart beat" she bent down "my boy, your different from the rest of your siblings, all royal changelings have a father, didn't you know?" dark fury stood there, he had never felt that thumping so strong before. Then he realized what chrysalis said "I have a father!"**

 **When king Sombra returned there was no pony around. Sombra gazed at the ruins of his city. The first thing he did was go to the garden. It was ruined, her resting place was rubble. Sombra heard a groan, he turned around to find by Quake and a red changeling. He pushed dark fury away from silver. Quake piped up the courage "sir without Dark fury silver would be dead" he said trying to support silver on his own. Sombra looked at the changeling "What happened?" Quake went to answer Sombra simply looked at him, his eyes burning into his soul. Dark fury told him that chrysalis wanted to take over sumira and how that she ran from them but he knew his mother to well she would return. "What happened to my son?"**

 **I don't know, I found Quake dragging silver along but I know my mother attacked silver" when chrysalis attacked sumira again all that there was a few tents for the survivors. Dark fury stayed with them as well he became Sombra's second son. This battle would be the final battle for so many. Dark fury stood there panting "mother you will pay for killing..." he was cut off by chrysalis attacking him. "You say friendship and love is all you need, where has it got you?" she screamed. Sombra laid there weak and helpless, silver unconscious beside him. This fight was between dark fury and chrysalis and no pony else. Quake came running and jumped straight in front of dark fury; he took the shot the shoot for him. As quake fell to the ground dark fury knew he had finally found his family. Dark fury bent down to the young dragon "protect hi..." he had stopped breathing. Dark fury's eyes burned with fury he attacked his mother and then summoned the blade of darkness and stabbed queen chrysalis straight in her skull, green stuff oozed out of her. Just to make sure she was dead he burnt her.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The changeling just wouldn't give up; they had no choice, the survivors had to flee the ruins of sumira. This caused Sombra to go a little crazy. It was hard for silver he best friend was dead. He was never going to be able to hold him again. The trio stumbled across a small city that really needed a leader. King Sombra took that place but something snapped inside him after silver married twilight sparkle. Sombra began to abuse his subjects and silver want having it. He told his father if he didn't stop using the ponies of the crystal empire he would leave. This caused Sombra to go insane and attack silver he didn't want to harm him but he felt like that stuck up unicorn made his son turn agents him. Sombra watched as his son ran from the giant crystal castle in tears and hopped on the train. King Sombra made everypony miserable. His eyes had become lime green and his irises had gone blood red. He also began using dark magic to make his subjects do whatever he wished. weeks later silver returned to the crystal empire and over heard his father talking about the spell of life. This spell was dark magic but I could bring anypony back to life no matter how long they had been dead. Was Sombra planning to bring Melody back to life? Silver really wanted his friend back; he would have to ask his father. He opened the door "dad" he saw his father turn around as soon as he heard silvers voice. "I heard you talking about a spell that can bring ponies back to life." Sombra looked at his son and sighed "dad can it bring back dragons?" Sombra watched as silver began to cry. Sombra summoned a box of tissues and gave him a loving hug "yes my son" his plans for bringing back melody were shattered. He reluctantly brought back the little dragon. He watched as silver picked up the dragon and squeezed him so tightly that he almost popped. Sombra grunted then something popped into silvers mind, he put quake down. "Dad" his ears going flat to his head "can... No would you be able to bring her back?" he asked glancing back at quake. Sombra froze then bowed his head, a river started to pour from his eyes. Silver picked up the tissues from earlier and gave them to his father "Dad what's wrong?" Sombra chocked "I-I can't" he said holding out the book where he had learnt the spell of life from. Silver read the spell and its information. He read the last sentence aloud "this spell can only be used once by pony" silver turned to his father "I'm sorry" silver hung his head. Sombra looked up at his son his eyes flashed blood red, he was being consumed by the dark magic. Sombra got up "you do know your little buddy can't leave the crystal empire" he said coldly Silver eclipse stumbled back "w-what d-do you mean?" Sombra cackled "my boy...so naive" he trotted over to quake "it was dark magic I used...dark magic which I can control" silver watched as his father pasted back and forth. Had king Sombra gone insane? "Father what have you done?" Sombra stopped in his tracks "oh my boy...nothing much...just a few alterations" silver stood there looked around the room. Where was dark fury? "Dad what has happened to Dark fury?" Sombra stopped and smile "just noticed...have you?" screams came from the floor below, Sombra stamped his hoof on to the crystal floor almost shattering it. Silver stood there witnessing his father change right in front of him. Eclipse just wanted to run but he also wanted to help the stallion standing in front of him. King Sombra loomed over quake "now dragon go... with that changeling!" quake just nodded his head and obeyed the order. Silver sat there gob smacked that quake listed to his father. Silver got up and charged over to the door and tried to stop quake but quake turned around and shank his teeth into eclipse. Silver still didn't move his friend was worth more than that to him, he would never give in. Soon quake grew tired and burned silver until he moved. Sombra simply shrugged his shoulders. He then trotted over to his hurt son and picked him up "my boy...your little pet is now mine" eclipse was outraged at this statement he snapped back at his father "PET!, QUAKE IS NOT MY PET HIS IS MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!" Sombra stood there. He crossed his hooves "Sorry I didn't quite catch that" he said turning his head towards silver. Silver sighed "goodbye father...until the next time" Sombra stood there laughing like a mad pony. Silver was soon on the train to ponyville to see twilight but before he got there the train and the crystal empire just vanished; never to be seen again.**

 **A Thousand years later**

 **Twilight sparkle was still grieving about the loss of her special somepony. She laid there in a heap in the middle of the golden oak library in tears; spike had his tiny purple claws wrapped round her. "Twi...it's going to be ok" he said trying to resource her. Spike all of a sudden burped, green smoke poured out of the dragon's mouth. The scroll came flying out of spikes mouth with princess celestia's ceil on it. Spike then tapped twilight on the shoulder; she looked up at him with blood shot eyes "What Spike?" she gowned. The dragon coughed and handed her the scroll. Twilight opened the scroll to find out it was a letter from princess celestia.**

 _Dear twilight sparkle._

 _I need to speak with you in canterlot, bring your friends._

 _Wishing you the best_

 _Princess Celestia_

 **Enclosed in the letter was a piece of black crystal that twilight feared. Twilight told her friends of the letter. Twilight teleported the six ponies and spike to ponyville train station. There it was; a gold train with blue and pink swirls all down it. The royal pony sister privet train, the door light up a dark shade of blue and swung open "come in elements" they heard beckon from around the corner. Pinkie tilted her head and bounce up to the door. The rest of the gang slowly edged towards the door. They all gasped when they finally got inside. The alicorn stood there "we must hurry" twilight was in shock what could be so important that the princess Luna herself had to collect the mares? "Princess... what is going on?" Twilight questioned**

" **All in good time miss sparkle" Luna was clearly agitated. She kept getting up every five minutes to check out the window. When they finally arrived at canterlot station princess Luna jumped out opened her gorgeous wings, closed her big blue eyes and swung her head about causing her starry mane to flow faster than usual. Everypony's was fixed on Luna, As soon as Luna realized her face when bright red. A blue shimmering bubble appeared around the group and with a flash they were gone. When they popped up they were inside the palace. Princes celestia jumped "oh my...Luna!" her hoof came out of nowhere. She wrapped it around her baby sisters neck "Tia! Let me go" she pushed away from her big sister. Tia trotted over to the throne and gently sat in down. Her coat was as white as snow that had recently fallen from the havens; Her lush purple eyes gazing upon her pupil and her friends, and her pastel mane and tail flowing like a rainbow ocean. "Twilight sparkle...I have bad news" twilight and her friends all stumbled back "what where we expecting... a tea party!" rainbow dash said boldly pinkie pie started to jump around the room. Princess Celestia coughed, the mares stood to attention. "The crystal empire has returned" shortly after celestia said that there was a flash in canterlot station. A pure black train appeared out of nowhere. Celestia got up and walked over to the window. "What in the light is that?" the group trotted over to the window. Twilight's heart sunk when she saw the silver stallion stumble out of the end carriage. "Can it be?" Celestia turned to her student. "Who is it twilight?" twilight was gazing out of the window "it is...it's him!" twilight ran past her friends. "Who is it Twi?" Rainbow dash said speeding off after her. Twilight stooped "silver...Eclipse" she said starting to cry. She then turned to apple jack "told you I didn't just dream him up" she said falling on the floor in a heap. Spike looked out the window "wow...I thought he died" he looked at twilight and pushed past the mares "Twi...it's all going to be ok...he's back now" he said staring in to her purple eyes. He loved her so much but he knew she would never feel the same. Twilight got up and ran all the way to canterlot station. She saw him standing there looking lost "hey need some help" she asked holding out her hoof. He looked up "miss sparkle!" he leaped forward and wrapped his hooves around her. "Where am I?" twilight stood there in amazement. He was completely the same stallion as she remembered. She shook her head "you're in canterlot...the capital of Equstria" silver looked around amazed to see earth ponies with pegasi and unicorns, his father had never been a fan of all three races speaking together. "Twilight...my father!" remembering his father's plans "we have to save the crystal empire!" Twilight hit herself "the crystal empire again...come with me eclipse" they walked up to the castle. Silver stood outside "wow...way much bigger than dad's place" twilight smiled "yes it maybe...the royal pony sisters live here and rule in harmony" silver looked a twilight she looked much older than the last time they saw each other. Silver coughed "twilight...how long have I been gone?" Twilight carried on walking; she turned to him gingerly and spoke softly "about a thousand years" silver froze "b-but h-how?" twilight understood what he meant "are timelines should have never met but you know what I'm glad they did" she said walking off in to the castle. Silver galloped after her. Princess Celestia had been watching them, she smiled and the sun's rays filled equstria. "Sorry your majesty" twilight bowed down and her hooves. "As I was saying twilight sparkle...the crystal empire has returned" celestia paused, her eyes darting up and down all over silver eclipse. "The crystal empire was once a beautiful place with a kind, loving ruler but one day the king was over powered by the stallion with a heart as dark as coal" twilight stumbled back "he was called king Sombra of sumira but sadly sumira had been destroyed by changelings" silver stood there** _how did she know so much about his father?_ **"Twilight...I fear the return of the crystal empire means revenge on Equstria" Twilight looked at Silver who's eyes where fixed on the princess. "You and your friends must protect Equstria" Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie all stepped forward. "I'm not going to lie this won't be easy but I believe in the power of friendship" the girls all looked worried. "Twilight...did you bring the dark crystal?" twilight nodded and opened her bag and pulled out the shard. Silver recognized the crystal, he raised his hoof. "You speak of my father like he was always evil...but there was a time before that crystal...I told him I wouldn't help but I did" celestia was shocked by this sudden outburst, celestia bent down "what did you do?" silver looked down at the floor ashamed "I helped him create that" he said opening his wings. Celestia sat there "excuse me young stallion...did you say you are the offspring of Sombra?" silver eclipse nodded Luna walked into the room. She felt a familiar feeling** _what is this?_ **She thought to herself. Her sapphire blue eyes wondered across the room until they met silver. Celestia noticed her sister as Luna walked over to eclipse and ran her hoof through his silky mane. "This power... Is the jewel of the moon" silver looked at her puzzled then remembered that funny cyan stone. "Excuse me" he said moving away from Luna "but this jewel you speak of...I have never heard of it" Luna looked at her sister a nodded, celestia understood and told the girls of the adventure in front of them would be dangerous "my faithful student, you may not make it back alive" she said standing up "twilight sparkle remember this is a test" twilight started to panic, her breathing quickened, her straight purple mane curled on its self. "Calm down sweetie...you have us" rarity said putting her glittering white hoof on her shoulder. "WAIT!" Luna said in the royal canterlot voice. The ponies jumped. She walked over to silver, her eyes twinkling like the night sky, silver feel to the marble floor in a deep sleep. Twilight squealed, Luna turned to her "do not worry miss sparkle" Luna then entered silver's dreams. She found a beautiful cyan door encrusted with sapphires, rubies and diamonds. Luna slowly opened the door, a loving smile appeared on her face for what she saw was silver eclipse and twilight cuddled in bed together. She closed the door "best find another dream" she walked along the cyan corridor. She opened a simple wooden door and there she found silver eclipse sitting on a bench holing a familiar jewel. Luna coughed causing silver to drop the stone but it simply floated in front of him. "Who are you? Silver asked. Luna bowed down "I'm princess Luna, the princess of the night" silver looked at her then looked back to the jewel of the moon "excuse me young colt but dose thaw know what he is holding?" silver eclipse shook his head "nope...found it" Luna smiled "you're so young" silver looked at her puzzled. Luna's horn light up cyan and the silver eclipse woke up. His breathing was heavy. He looked at Luna "what did you do?" he said getting up. Luna looked at him "young one, you will know very soon" she then turned to twilight "miss sparkle... the crystal empire" twilight's horn light up violate the whole group including silver all appeared at canterlot station. They got on a privet train and the next thing they knew they were outside the crystal empire.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **As a stallion approached the group twilight heard a familiar voice "Twi...it's me" the mysterious stallion said whilst taking of his mask. Twilight lunged forward "shining!" she said wrapping her forearms around his neck. Shining armour wrapped his arm around twilights waste and held her tight. "Hey kiddo haven't seen you in a while" twilight smiled at the stallion "hello big bro" she said stepping back from him. The girls looked at each other in shock "shining armour...what are you doing here?" rainbow dash asked landing. Shining armour replied "the princesses sent me and cadence here" shining noticed a silver stallion "who is that?" he said looking directly at twilight. She looked at her brother's face and gulped "h-he's my friend" shining looked at his sister; he knew right away she had deep feeling for the stallion. He walked off into the crystal empire, the group followed him. Shining managed to get silver on his own "look buddy! My sister likes you... and if you ever hurt her...I will find you and i will kill you...you hear me" silvers face went bright red and his ears were flat to his head "Y-yes sir" he said saluting him. Then a loud crackling noise filled the area. Then a hologram appeared of Sombra behind the mighty crystal castle. "My boy you have returned, I shall now cast a spell on you that will change your life forever, BOY! You will become my succour...just you wait!" he just disappeared. Silver felt a sharp stabbing pain in his heart. He fell to the floor, tears streaming down his face and then Sombra appeared in the flesh. He cackled "don't fight it my boy...if you do that dragon gets the chop" silver looked up at his father and then curled up into a little ball. His eyes turned from gorgeous silver to a mix of red and green. Sombra loomed over him "my boy calm down...your dragon is alive...for Now!" twilight ran towards Sombra, Sombra turned his head. He simply used his magic and twilight went flying straight into the castle causing the wall to shatter all over her. Shining ran over to her "twi, you ok?" she was unconscious but she was breathing. Rainbow dash flew at Sombra so fast she did a sonic rainboom. Sombra stood there laughing and then he used his magic to make rainbows wings turn to stone. Pinkie was next, she stood there "that's it...PINKAMINA!" pinkie's mane went straight. She pulled out a carving knife and threw it a Sombra but missed. Sombra knew that he would have to get rid of the rest of the mares so he simply put a barrier around himself and silver. Silver got up, his coat started to turned black. He looked up at his father with silver eyes. "Hey dad...there's a lot of things you don't know about me" he said in a deep gritty voice. Sombra smirked, his eyes full of delight. Silver opened his wing and then closed it creating a gold gust of wind which sent Sombra flying. Silver then walked over to his father but the silver felt his throat closing up. What was this force? Sombra felt tears trickling down his face. He released silver when he realized who he was hurting. Silver pulled out a hoof file and cut off his father's horn. Blood pouring out of the wound, no unicorn can survive that. He fell to the floor his body pulsating, he coughed up blood. Sombra knew it was the end. "Silver, I'm sorry...in the dungeon..." his body had stopped pulsating. Silver turned to his father in his normal form and feel to his knees and cried so hard that it was said to be heard all over equstria and beyond. Fluttershy stood there shacking in a puddle of her own urine, rarity was just frozen and apple jack took off her hat "that was awesome sugar!" twilights eyes opened, the first thing she saw was a bright cyan light emitting from silver. What was this light? Then a gold chocker appeared around silvers neck with a cyan crescent moon with a blade going through it. "What is it?" pinkie said bouncing back to her normal self. Princess Luna popped up out of nowhere "it's the element of hope" she said softly "the missing element of harmony" the ponies all looked at each other in shook. Silver lifted his head, opened his eyes and got up "the dungeon!" he galloped in to the hectic crystal maze castle. The path was clear in his mind, like something or somepony was calling him. He soon found himself in a dark, dank, torch light prison and there he found a bug like pony looming over a small dragon. "Dark fury?...quake?" silvers eyes filled with acid like tears but then the small silver dragon sat up, his dull silver eyes opened. He brought up his gold claws up to his head. Sombra's spell had broken, and then quake felt something drip on his head** _what is that?_ **He thought to himself. He looked up to see a half dead changeling over him "dark...fury" he said whilst tears where streaming down his face. Dark fury the collapsed, silver and quake tried with all the might to revive dark fury. Sadly he is no longer in the world but he died peacefully knowing he saved somepony else.**

 **Silver eclipse, quake and dark fury are all David Moore's OC's**

 **Smithy Forever**


End file.
